


The Endless Chase.

by Purpleheartw



Category: top plate, 魔幻陀螺
Genre: M/M, 下药, 有微量浩罗成分, 温浩, 爽文, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleheartw/pseuds/Purpleheartw
Summary: 江敏浩在执行任务的时候为了救陈宝罗，被徐可温抓住了。
Relationships: 徐可温/江敏浩
Kudos: 2





	The Endless Chase.

1.  
轰然而响。爆炸。  
“拿到了？”江敏浩的心跳得很快。他用嘴型询问陈宝罗。  
对方点点头，举起右手摇了摇手中的物什――一枚小巧的U盘，其中有着近年来“黑龙”的每一条毒品交易记录，只要将其公布，饶是他们与高层官员的关系再好，也无法成功脱身。  
江敏浩颔首以应，双手握着枪，侧身舒头向外看去。  
只听得一声“不要让他们跑了！”划开寂静。一瞬间，脚步声喊叫声枪械交火声肉体击打声，一并迸出。江敏浩和陈宝罗窜离隐蔽物，在队友的掩护下翻转，腾挪，冲出房间。  
她奔跑着，开枪射击。一如她从前无数次经历过的那样。  
前面有光，明亮地很不自然。像是手电筒。一股危机感在两人心中腾起。  
――！  
他看见一缕硝烟。他向旁扑去。她听到一声枪响。她的背重重着地。  
“你受伤了！”  
“没事，你快走！”他举起枪，对着光源处射击，用尽了最后一发子弹。她的喉咙哽咽了，但她不会浪费这个机会，转身跑开。  
之后的事，江敏浩记不太清了。只觉得一切声音仿佛都是从极辽远的地方飘来的，视野渐渐模糊……他一咬舌尖，借着痛劲努力撑着手臂，把自己挪到一个相对安全的墙边靠着坐下，他刚刚被击中的小腿很痛，但不只有痛。是麻醉针。药效在蔓延，肌肉在麻痹。他好想合眼，他望着陈宝罗和队友们离开的方向，苦涩地扯动了一下嘴角，接着便沉入黑暗之中。  
在意识消散前，他听见皮鞋踏地的声响。

2.  
江敏浩是被房间外的谈话声给惊醒的。  
“……清理过了？”他分辨出这是徐可温的声音。  
“是的，按您说的，都弄好了……” 一阵浑厚的男声响起。江敏浩猜是一名小喽啰，与此同时他飞速扫视房间内部――是徐可温的办公室。在再次环顾以确认了自己的位置之后，他的心开始剧烈跳动。  
当他作为徐可温的心腹之一时，曾被告知过他的办公室中常备一把防身手枪。子弹在膛，保险解除，随时可以射击，方便徐可温及他的几个心腹应付突发状况。枪就贴在会客沙发的底部，距离他不过咫尺。小喽啰的无知，倒是给了他天大的机会。他俯下身，努力将被反绑的双手靠近底部，接着握住枪托，一口气将其抽出。  
“……问题不大，您知道的，这个药药效很厉害，估计他还有约莫半把个小时才能恢复活动能力……”江敏浩轻嗤一声，这帮人恐怕不知道他的身体有怎样的耐药性。他的指尖摸索着手腕上绳子的绳结，只有一个死结，但很紧。  
谈话将近尾声，于是江敏浩把身子挪正，闭上眼睛。  
厚重的防盗门被推开，皮鞋踏地的声响回荡在空旷的房间。  
“别装了，知道你醒了。”  
江敏浩睁开眼，警惕地盯着来人。  
徐可温不回避他的目光，而是用眸中的寒意去应。“真是令我失望，江先生，”他伸出手捏住江敏浩的下颚,“我本以为你会成为一名得力的助手。呵，没想到啊――没想到……”  
他加大了手上的力道，强迫江敏浩与他对视。  
徐可温的脸上没有多少表情，他善于收敛情感。 令江敏浩想起丛林间的毒蛇，那样的平静地注视着自己，没有波澜，倒是让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。谁知道这条毒蛇下一秒将会噬咬，还是转身离去?  
徐可温直起身，在江敏浩脸上投下一片阴影。  
“提供你知道的信息，我想我会告诉你身边那位可爱的小姐的下落。”  
瞪大双眼，指间的绳结几乎脱手，江敏浩低下头，心中思忖着这话几分有真，几分是假。  
徐可温看着眼前人受惊的模样，不免陡生几分快意，就由着他低着头，慢慢思索，自己取来一个铁盘，放在沙发扶手上，饶有兴致地等待着。反正已是囊中物，不必着急，他想。  
江敏浩确实是在权衡利弊，但更多地，他在奋力与绳结作斗争。他的指甲很痛，不过绳头已有了松动的迹象。  
终于，在一次拉扯中，绳圈散开。江敏浩紧握着那把枪，同时抬头，挑衅似的开口：  
“要是我不呢？”  
徐可温轻睨了他一眼。这匹高傲的狼，还是老样子。不过，你是逃不掉的。  
“啊――嘴还挺硬嘛，”他转身，拆开一支注射器的包装，“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”  
“你知道，干我们这一行的，整天和药物打交道，偶尔也有些令人惊喜的意外发现”徐可温边说边抽了一管药，并用食指弹出其中的气泡，“比如这个。”  
他拿起一块酒精棉，在江敏浩裸露的左臂上涂抹。  
江敏浩等的就是现在――一个让他确保能够威胁到徐可温的机会――他的右手将枪口抵在徐可温的胸膛左边，他能感受到对方的心跳，平缓、不疾不徐。  
虽有些疑惑，但江敏浩还是说道：“带我离开，然后把陈宝罗的下落告诉我。”徐可温一顿，什么也没说。  
出乎意料的，徐可温猛地站起来。江敏浩心中涌起危机感，想要开枪，却扣不下扳机。该死，子弹被取掉了！在这一愣神的瞬间，他被推向一边，脑袋重重抢在地毯上，有灰尘被腾起，呛得他直咳，手臂想要挪动却被拽到身后紧紧箍住。随后一件金属物什扣在他手腕上，一下清脆的落锁声，宣告了这场较量中徐可温的胜利。  
“…咳咳，早就算计好了是不是，啊？……咳……真是阴险。”  
“不过比你多想一步罢了。”徐可温骑坐在江敏浩腰上，扼住挣动，重新消毒，再把方才一管药注入他的肌肉之中。  
淡粉色的药液被一寸寸地推入皮下。江敏浩咬牙切齿，瞪着身上那人。  
他讨厌这种感觉。非常讨厌。

3.  
江敏浩等待着酸软、麻痹或是疼痛，却不料迎来了一波热潮。他不禁暗骂一声，总部的抗药训练可不包括催情剂――有哪个变态会给，或者说，能拿到催情剂然后给俘虏注射的？！  
他其实应该早有察觉的，在徐可温把他剥光的时候。想到这里，江敏浩翻了个白眼，也不管那人看不看的见。  
徐可温选择性忽视了江敏浩的白眼，见酡红浮上他的双颊，心知药已生效。于是他取过刚刚从江敏浩手里夺下的那把手枪，接着在其上涂抹了一些晶亮的胶质，然后在他的穴口周围也挤下些许。  
江敏浩先是感到冰冰凉凉的液体蜿蜒而下，之后只觉一根坚硬，尤带寒气的物什捅了进来，不免剐蹭到那处，使他几乎要惊跳起来。  
他这会可算明白先前对话中的“清理”和“弄好了”是什么意思了。已受扩张的肠道不费多大力气就将其全部纳下，原来冰冷的枪管已经捂热，但它较大的尺寸硌得他有些胀痛。  
“我看你很喜欢这把枪嘛，那就让你们好、好接触一下吧。”  
江敏浩刚想反驳他偷换概念的话语，却被掀起的另一波热浪冲散了思绪。  
那热浪似从骨子里透出的， 一阵一阵地接踵而来，而后汇聚到鼠蹊和会阴处。前端已高高挺起，而只凭大腿摩擦是难以疏解的。于是，在一段静默之后，他伸着被反铐的双手，有些颤抖地去够那露在外面的枪托。  
他略略抽出来少许，再用力按入。一阵近似惊电的颤栗自尾椎骨攀上，比自己先前的抚慰还要来的热烈，使热度退去几分。但这并不能让江敏浩得到多少快意，反而叫他惊慌起来。  
这是因久旱逢甘霖，还是他本性若此?  
他不愿想，也不敢去想。  
只需享受当下的快乐，他的身体如是说。  
然而，在数次重复的动作之后，那可怖的热度再一次袭来，如伊甸园之蛇在身上游走，引诱他去撷取禁果。  
这柄枪，对于现在的江敏浩来说，已是无用之物了。  
江敏浩就这样侧躺在地毯上，忍着，耐着，忍耐着这漫长到几乎无尽的情欲的折磨。  
可忍耐并不能解决问题，他咬紧牙关，堵住呻吟，同时费劲地思考着。少顷，他的目光停留在这个房间中唯一的男性――徐可温，的身上。这想法实在太疯狂，以至于江敏浩飞快地将脑袋撇开，不再看他。  
实质一般的热量粘附在他的每一寸肌肤上，他的理智仿佛被烫化了，随着不知哪滴汗水一起消失在尘埃当中。  
放弃吧，江敏浩，只要放下一点你那可怜的自尊心，这难耐的燥热就可以被纾解，而你也能得到快乐 ――你的身体享受它，不是吗？  
他的大脑昏昏沉沉，辨不清这是来自徐可温的诱惑，还是发于本愿的自己的诉求。  
不必多想。于是他支着肩膀，撑着自己往那人的方向挪了一小步。可是，他做不到，他无法出言去求他，这太为难他了。  
不多时，他似乎是下了莫大的决心，半抬起身，探着头，用嘴唇轻轻地吻了下徐可温的皮鞋。随后他便瘫在一边，仿佛全身的气力都被耗尽似的。  
但这毕竟已经很不错。徐可温微笑起来，伸出手抚摸着江敏浩的脑袋，像抚摸一条家养的小狗。  
好了，该给予小狗他应得的奖励了。  
江敏浩发觉后穴中的枪管被抽出，双手恢复了自由。他也被从侧躺调整成了跪趴的姿势。他隐隐约约认为自己应该对这姿势感到讨厌而抗拒，但那情感被遮在升腾着的滚烫热雾背后，好像和他相隔了一个灵魂的距离。于是他只是轻哼一声，任由身上人动作。  
陡然间，他只觉自己被贯穿了。这来的太过猝不及防，以至于一声呻吟就从牙关中泄了出来，甜腻得使他感到羞……哦老天，他真的不在意了，他只想让徐可温动动他胯间的那玩意儿。他身子热的厉害，而脑袋快被 熏晕了，迷迷糊糊像发烧一样难受。  
而徐可温也正如他所愿。

4.  
徐可温感受到一种久违的快意。那是一种野兽征服野兽的愉悦，他附身向前，看啊，指尖下的皮肤正因他的抚触而生出阵阵颤栗。若是他挑逗腰际，肠肉便会不禁地收缩。他此时俨然成了主宰者，如同挑起操偶的细绳那般轻松地燃起身下人的情欲。  
他回想起了初见江敏浩的时刻。他那时着一袭黑衣，嘴角带着冷漠，眸子里却是一股子傲气。他脊背是挺直的，脚下的步伐矫健而轻盈。只一瞥，徐可温便发觉了江敏浩与他的相同之处――他们共享一份野性。  
但他们的傲毕竟不是同一种，这差别直到今天徐可温才能明确地讲出来。  
他身上有一层清洁、光明的气息，这让嗅惯了黑暗的徐可温颇感不快，他等待着，寻找着一个能使他给江敏浩也染上几抹暗色的时候。  
而此刻他的确做到了。  
他恶意地在那敏感点碾磨，欣赏着江敏浩的脖颈向上仰起，同下弯的腰背一道，形成优美的弧线，还有他那低低的喘息声，无不透着高傲破碎后的柔美。  
徐可温低头去噬咬江敏浩颈后的软肉，偏过头用犬牙轻轻拉扯，留下半圈泛红的印子。  
突然间兴致来了，他便将身下人翻转过来，以睹他的面庞。那一双先前如鹰般锐利的眸子，此刻盛满了氤氲水汽，好似清晨被薄雾笼罩着的湖面。徐可温亲吻他的眼角，拭去睫羽上的生理泪水，然后看他一瞬的失神，勾起嘴角。  
在又一次的快感累加之后，江敏浩只觉得脑子里有什么炸开了一般。霎时间，五感似乎都关闭了，徒留一片空白。极致的快感走遍全身，带动肠道不住地痉挛，视野里失了焦点。与此同时，比体温略低的液体灌进肠道深处，连带着身体一并冷了下来。  
随着热度的退却 ， 一些先前一直旁观的东西，如今重新回归于他，让江敏浩非常想冲着身上人挥出一拳，或是踢出一脚，但他的四肢仍十分酸软，提不起劲。  
徐可温忽然意起，伸手拢住江敏浩的下巴，低下身子并吻上了他的唇，却不料舌尖一阵疼痛。他睁开眼，正好对上江敏浩怒视的目光。  
徐可温反倒笑起来。狼是永远无法被驯养的，被驯养的狼就成了狗，而这并不是他想要的。他们之间没有结果，有的只是永无止息的追逐的过程。  
况且药效还未尽，夜也才刚刚开始。  
“江敏浩，我们还有很多时间呢。”

5.  
“喂，是我，徐可温……那位陈小姐，抓到了 吗？”  
“抓到了，老大。还有其他几名卧底，都查出来了。”  
“嗯，做的很好。先搜下身，之后我会亲自过来。等事情办完了，就把他们都放了吧。”  
“好嘞……等等，放了他们！？”  
“别一副惊讶的样子，我只不过今天……嗯，心情很好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 其实本意是想单纯开个车的，原来文章名字也是叫“The Lust.”【欲】  
> 后来为了写车的铺垫，加了一些情节。再后来就放飞自我了，干脆在里面加了点自己对温浩的理解。  
> 正如题目所述“The Endless Chase.”无尽的追逐。  
> 驯服野兽的过程才是最酣畅淋漓的。


End file.
